Maggie Scully
by trycee
Summary: A Short Story of Maggie Scully's inner thoughts, this one morning.


**Maggie Scully**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Season 7, before Scully's pregnancy and Mulder's abduction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

It took some time for her eyes to adjust to the sunlight as it streamed through her bedroom window. She glanced over to the alarm clock that hadn't gone off yet. 'Today was the day,' she thought as she quickly exited her bed. It was rare these days for her to have this opportunity. Most of her days were spent in her garden or at her church volunteering daily, and singing in the church choir which kept her active and kept the loneliness at bay. She was accustomed to staying busy as the mother of four and as a Navy Captains wife. Despite having lost her husband a few years before as well as her eldest daughter, she refused to sit around and waste her life and time. She'd bake cookies, cakes and other desserts for her church, and attend to her elderly neighbor's needs, all in an attempt to vanquish the echo that sounded in her home.

She stared at herself in the mirror. A few wrinkles doted her face but she was an otherwise attractive woman in her prime. She'd attempted to date but found herself rambling on and on about the love of her life, Captain William Scully, and her dates would disappear soon afterwards. She didn't want to attempt those disasters again, after all, her widow's guilt had almost prevented her from dating again in the first place, but after comparing each man to her late husband, she'd decided that now wasn't the time, if ever, to date again. She smiled at herself and then wet and scrubbed her face. She looked again at herself. She could snag a man if she wanted, after all, her daughter's had gotten their looks from her.

After her shower, she quickly dressed and then checked her messages. There were none. She didn't expect to hear from either of her sons. They were men and married with children of their own. The cord had broken with them long before. And after losing her eldest daughter, the guilt of having not spent as much time with Melissa as she could have had eaten at her more than she would ever acknowledge to anyone other than her priest. Melissa had always been different, attention-seeking, she and Bill Sr. thought. And when Missy would tell her about different potions and religious beliefs that went against everything she and Bill Sr. had instilled in their children, she would tuned Missy out, something she now regretted. There was no one to show up to her home without notice, swapping out her foods with healthy organic alternatives and leaving pamphlets by the kitchen sink spouting the health benefits of unknown herbs. There was no one to tell her about goodness and light and spiritual beings the way Missy would ramble on. And if only she could get a moment back with her daughter, Maggie would tell her how much she loved her, and how much she missed her, and instead of blocking out what she said, she would, in fact listen this time. She wiped at her tears and then glanced back at the clock. 'There was one more daughter left,' she thought to herself as she got to her feet and then walked down the steps.

This day had been planned for weeks. They were going to bake as they typically did together. Go shopping and share a meal and maybe even attend evening mass together. Maggie looked forward to this day because it was a rarity. Her only surviving daughter was a very busy FBI agent who did call but only once every few days, if she were okay. If not she expected a phone call from her partner Fox or from Dana's boss, Walter Skinner explaining that Dana was in a month long quarantine or in some place she could not be reached. She worried about Dana, she feared that she may have to bury her too, just as she had Bill Sr. and Missy but she wouldn't let on her fears. Dana would tell her not to worry so much but she did in fact worry, even though she knew that Dana was with Fox. Maggie glanced at the photo of a tiny little girl taped on to her refrigerator door. She smiled to herself. 'She looks like me,' she thought. Out of all of her kids, Dana reminded her of herself the most but she also reminded her of Bill Sr in a way that was different than their son, Bill. Dana had a quietness, a reserve that was much like her husband. She commanded attention without being overbearing like her brother Bill. Dana certainly had presence and it had always amazed her just how much of both herself and Bill Sr. was all wrapped up into this one small bundle...a bundle shaped just like herself only slightly taller, that bundle being Dana Scully.

Maggie locked her front door and searched her purse to make sure she had her cell phone. There was still no call from Dana but she figured that she was probably sleeping in, something she never got to do. She had called her the night before to confirm their 'Mother/Daughter' day and so she would just see her at her apartment. She drove off and headed for the highway, something that still made her nervous. After Bill Sr's death within Dana's first year of working on the X-Files, she had to learn to drive on the highways to visit Dana in the hospitals. Maggie's mind drifted to Fox. She smiled as she thought about the numerous times she'd seen how Dana reacted to him. "God, will they ever tell each other how they feel?", she said, as she drove on the highway with honking cars and people zooming past her. She did not drive the speed limit, she drove at what was comfortable for her and she knew it irritated all the other drivers but she wanted to make it there in one piece.

After a little more than an hour, she pulled up to Dana's apartment. She saw the curtains were still drawn but she walked to the elevator and went to her daughter's floor. She knocked but heard no answer so she wiggled the door knob and the door opened. She closed the door behind her and called out, "Dana, it's mom!"

There was still no answer and so she glanced around her and noticed some clothes strewn all over the floor. Her heart began to race. "Oh God," she thought. Dana Scully had been assaulted numerous times in her first floor apartment and Maggie's heart nearly fell to the floor as she stepped over the clothes and glanced around for signs of her daughter. She expected to see blood or to see her tied up to a radiator somewhere and so she checked the spare bedroom and the bathroom and then walked nervously into the bedroom where she stopped in her tracks. There in front of her was Dana asleep, her head resting on Mulder's bare chest, a blanket covering they're naked bodies. The smell of sex perfumed the air as they laid in each other's arms. Maggie covered her mouth. She felt happy but sickly at the same time, as if she were a Peeping Tom. She quickly exited the room and grabbed her purse and closed the door quietly behind her. When she returned to her car, she tried to let her mind process what she had just seen. She didn't expect her daughter to be a virgin at this age of course and she could tell from the last times that she saw Dana that it had been away for her and that Dana and Fox's relationship hadn't progressed to sex just yet. 'Well, now it has,' she thought as a smile crept over her lips. "FINALLY", she heard herself say.

Maggie picked up her cell phone and dialed her daughter's number.

"Scully!", the voice answered groggily.

"Dana, it's mom!", she said, as she always did.

She could hear Scully sit up in the bed. "Mom? What time is it?"

"I was just calling you to tell you I'll be a little late in coming today..."

Maggie could hear a noise like a thud and then a voice which she recognized as Mulder saying, "What?"

"How long will it take you?", Dana said, as she raced around her bedroom.

"About 2 hrs. That should give you enough time, right?"

"Enough time?", Dana asked alarmed. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I just couldn't get up this morning. I'm no spry chicken," Maggie said. "It takes me an hour to get there, so I should be there by noon, will that be good for our plans?"

"Yes!", she heard as Scully put her hand over the receiver. "Mulder, you have to go, my mom is coming over here and I don't want her to know we've had sex."

"We've had plenty of sex," Mulder said, sleepily. "Besides, you're mom would be happy."

"Mulder, my mom is old fashioned about these things!"

Maggie chuckled to herself. She was old fashioned normally but she'd been waiting for forever for those two to finally admit they loved each other let alone have sex.

"Mulder," Scully whispered a little too loudly. "I've got to get this house in order so she doesn't know you've been here."

"Hello?", Scully said, returning her attention back to her cell phone.

'If only she knew how clear these new cell phones pick up,' Maggie thought. "Yes Dana, is everything alright?"

"Yes, it's great. That will be great. We'll go out to eat when you get here."

"Okay, see you soon!", she said, hanging up.

Maggie glanced up at her daughter's apartment. She could see the silhouette of a tall man and a smaller woman in front of the bedroom window. She pulled off from her parking spot and drove around the corner, searching for a coffee bar, she needed to waste some time.

**The END**


End file.
